


When Skies Are Gray

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started raining out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #020 "gray"

It started raining out of the blue.

Jack meant that literally, too— one minute, he'd been patrolling under clear blue skies, the next he was soaked through and racing toward the might-be-Ancient temple.

Sam met him in the doorway, reaching out to take his weapon even before he was all the way inside.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's just a rain storm, sir," she replied, her tone somewhere between shocked and excited. "I knew that the increased atmospheric moisture would mean more frequent storm activity, but I had no idea they'd form so quickly."

"Right," said Jack.

They'd agreed to build a small fire once the sun went down, since this room had an open skylight (Daniel called it an 'oculus') and Sam or Teal'c had already gotten it started. 

Jack let her lead him over to it without protest— the temperature had been balmy before, but now he was starting to feel the chill.

"How long is this going to last?" he asked, peeling out of his jacket and starting to unlace his boots.

Sam took them, and set them near the fire to dry. "I don't know, sir. But Daniel did say he wanted another day to study these glyphs." She handed him a mug. "And we should probably wait for this rain to clear."

Jack took a long sip of what turned out to be coffee, feeling a bit warmer. "Another day, then?"

Sam plopped down beside him, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I believe it should clear up by then, sir," she said. "You know, sir, the weather here really is fascinating. With the geography of the mountains in relation to the ocean..."

He drank his coffee slowly, letting her technobabble flow over him. He understood maybe a quarter of her explanation, but he was really more interested in the smile that went along with her words.

Normally, he had to stop that kind of talk while they were ahead, because once Sam got started on explaining something, she could be as bad as Daniel at going off on mildly-related tangents. Normally, they don't have the time, but the wind continued to howl outside and Jack took another long sip of his coffee, letting her talk.

Sam's technobabble was actually kind of soothing, he thought, as they started heating up the MREs.

He'd try to remember this when the next planet tried to kill them.

THE END


End file.
